Replacement Harrison Wells
by HouxBelle
Summary: The search for a Harrison Wells replacement has begun. One video submission catches Cisco attention and he calls the gang to come view it. The sight they see is unbelievable and leaves Caitlin running away in tears.


The search for a new Harrison Wells commenced. Finding another Harrison Wells to help when Earth-2 Wells left.

The test was sent and so many replied. There was one Cisco came across that he had to show the crew.

"Cisco, what was so urgent?" Harry said as he came in the cortex with Barry, Caitlin and Iris trailing behind.

"Listen, you know how our search for a Wells has been going pretty terrible. I have been reviewing some of the thousand candidates. However one stuck out to me. This is Harrison Wells from Earth-7." Cisco said as he went to pull up the recording.

"Wait isn't that the mime?" Barry asked.

"Oh, no. Something much better. Gather round folks" Cisco said like a game show host.

"For real though guys, emotionally prepare yourselves." Cisco said more seriously.

All of a sudden, a Harrison Wells Doppleganger showed up on screen. He had a black button down on, black pants and black shoes. He began talking about his qualifications and such.

"He's a handsome fellow but nothing too interesting. Ramon what are you getting at?" Harrison asked.

"Wait for it." Cisco warned.

Just then a small child, a little boy came into view. Dark hair, bright blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and tan shorts with no shoes. He was all of 1 years old and latched onto Harrison's leg. He was recording this out of his home.

"Dadadada" The little boy began saying.

"Oh my gosh that is the cutest baby ever!" Iris exclaimed linking her arm with Barry thinking thoughts of the future.

"Can I have that kid?" Caitlin cooed. Cisco scoffed.

"Seriously look at those cheeks!" Caitlin commented smiling and looking over to Harry.

"He looks like a tiny Harrison Wells" Barry laughed.

Harry just smiled, he often wondered what a boy would look like if he and Tess had decided on more children.

Just then the Harrison from Earth-7 picked the boy up and apologized.

"Sorry about that, obviously my family would be coming with me. It's just myself, Daniel" He said holding up the boy "Say hi Daniel"

"Hi" the little boy said then hiding his face in his father's neck causing a small laugh to come from Harrison. This earned an "aw" from Iris, Caitlin and Barry.

Earth-7 Wells continued speaking.

"and my wife Caitlin of course." The hologram explained.

"Wait…." Barry said as his eyes got wide. "Caitlin?! It can't be"

Cisco said "oh just watch"

At this point Harry stood straight and Caitlin had her hands over her mouth. Everyone seemed to be waiting with baited breath as the hologram motioned someone to come into the frame with him.

Then they heard a voice. "Harrison, honey I am sorry, I turned around for one second and he was gone. I was hoping to give you some privacy"

Caitlin's Earth-7 doppleganger walked into the frame and Harrison from Earth-7 wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the head.

"Well dear, When they asked for a Wells they better be aware they are getting a whole batch of them" he said turning back to the recording device.

"I understand having a family come over might be tough, since you are really only needing one man but I can't go to any earth without them." The Earth-7 Wells said as his son played with his ear.

"However my wife is brilliant as well. She would be an asset in bioengineering, as she has a Ph.D in that field as well as a Phd in psychology. " Earth-7 Wells stated.

The little boy then said "Mommy" and began moving in his dad's arms. Earth-7 Caitlin took the small boy from her husband's arms. Daniel let his head fall onto her shoulder and she began rubbing the small boys back.

"Anyway, we are excited at the prospect of a new world and new opportunities. We would be happy to help with these meta-humans and get to meet you all."

The Wells family smiled and the hologram went off.

At the hologram ending everyone turned to Caitlin and Harry. Caitlin's eyes were glossy. "At least there is one Caitlin out there who is happy and settled with the love of her life." She said choking back tears as she ran out of the room.

"Better go get your wife, Harry" Cisco teased.

"Ramon." He said sternly as he left the room after Caitlin.

Harrison went after Caitlin in the cortex hall. "Caitlin, please wait" Harrison pleaded as Caitlin stopped and turned to him.

"Harry, you don't get it. I am NEVER going to have that with anyone." She said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"Ronnie is dead. Jay was an imposter and also dead. And even if anything ever developed between me and you, you have already had Jesse and Tess. I will never be like that Caitlin. Happiness like that was not meant for me and if we choose that Harrison, because frankly he is a really good candidate, I will have to watch my doppleganger kiss and love him and raise their son knowing that that could have been my life but will never, ever be." She explained tearfully

Harrison stood there with tears in his own eyes. He reached to hug her but she moved back, putting her hand up.

"It's fine" She whispered as she turned and left the cortex hall and made her way to the exit.

Harrison stood there, feeling useless and wanting to kill Ramon for showing them. Logically he knew they would find out anyway, they all viewed the new applicant's videos. He just felt responsible and didn't know why.

He went back into the cortex and continued his work, he deleted the video application from Earth-7. He didn't know how to help her but he knew choosing them to come help would not be any better.

Little did he know, no amount of helping or kind words would stop what was happening to Caitlin. The coldness of life was manifesting itself inside of her body and she couldn't stop it.


End file.
